Faith
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: Why are ye fearful, oh ye of little faith?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

**Note: **Movie canon with script dialogue/influences. One of my earliest Skinwalkers stories.

**Faith**

Dawn had come. The sun was rising swiftly, and time was running out. Still, the two alphas lingered a few moments longer. The previous afternoon and night had been rough, with nothing to show for their efforts - save for half-full bellies.

Sonja lay quiet and motionless on the ground. Varek remained in a kneeling position, hovering over her and watching the sky brighten.

"Did you know her?"

Varek looked down at his (chosen) alpha female. Normally he would take the time to admire her - sexually sated, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and dew, her entire body exposed for his (viewing) pleasure. It did nothing for him now, he hadn't the time to admire her, and that angered him. He lived in a world where he could do whatever, whenever, wherever he wanted. He didn't like limitations, restrictions, time constraints.

"No."

Sonja's expression remained the same; calm and blank. Her eyes flashed with hurt; she didn't believe him. Sonja wasn't used to being lied to.

Not by Varek.

"You did."

Varek stared straight into Sonja's eyes. He shook his head slowly, deliberately. "She was a Humanist who had been led astray and was badly wounded. I pitied her, and I felt regret over having to put her down." The alpha male leaned over. His fingers brushed loose strands of Sonja's hair away from her face and plucked a few leaves from her hair. The tiniest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Varek had always liked the way Sonja looked when pieces of nature clung to her skin or were tangled in her hair. "This is a trying time for all of us. Don't worry about things in the past. Stay focused on the mission. We all have to."

Sonja nodded. A tiny smile curved her lips as well, a bit more pronounced than Varek's had been. Her eyes were (still hurt) haunted though. "We're running out of time. I know we should be up and getting ready to track them down, yet all I want to do is lie here and at least enjoy the last bit of time we have."

At her words Varek was the one looking haunted. "Don't say that, Sonja. Don't. Don't give up on me._ I need you_. Now. More than ever. We will find him again, and when we do, we'll kill him. Then it will be all over - the war, the fighting, the fear of losing our lives, all of it. Then we'll truly be free."

"I'm scared, Varek. I'm not supposed to be scared."

Varek swallowed. He pulled Sonja up and to his body. His arms held her tightly, his nose buried itself in her hair. The skinwalker breathed his mate's scent in, trying to comfort himself and soothe his own fears before attempting to do the same for Sonja.

"There's nothing to fear, Sonja. We will find him."

"Couldn't we get back-up, one of the other packs?"

"The other packs have been notified. But they're miles away, and without a clue of what the child and his protectors look like. That doesn't matter though. We have each other - it ends with us."

Sonja nodded, her face pressed to the crook of his neck. "One way or another."

Varek closed his eyes, breathed her in, held her tighter. "We will find them." _Even if it is Jonas' pack, even if it is my family. I won't fail us, Sonja. Please don't stop believing that. I need you to believe that. I need you to believe in me. I need you with me._ "Whatever it takes. The alternative is unthinkable."

Sonja pulled away. Eyes still haunted; for a moment Varek was certain his words had done nothing to comfort her. Then the left corner of her mouth turned upwards slightly. "I thought back in the cabin you said there was _no_ alternative."

Varek's lips curved, this time bearing still sharp canines. _That's my girl._ "You're right. There is no alternative."

"Then we better get up," Sonja murmured. The female skinwalker leaned in, kissing Varek hungrily for several moments. "And make sure Zo and Grenier didn't fall asleep."

Varek's smile became an amused smirk. He remembered the last time Sonja had woken the boys up when they had slept in late. "I doubt they even slept, all things considered. You know Zo loves to watch his fires."

Sonja let out a soft snort while grabbing her clothes. Her lithe body moved fluidly, and Varek finally indulged in a brief pause to admire her form. "Stop staring and get dressed, Caleb Varek," she all but barked at him, using his full name for the first time in probably a year. She flashed him a grin, flashing fangs at the same time. "There will be plenty of time to stare when we're celebrating our victory."

"Who am I to disobey a lady?" Varek quipped, slipping into his jeans. He ignored Sonja's unladylike gesture and put his vest on. Much of the tension in his body was gone, and his fears weren't quite as nagging. The lighter turn of their conversation had helped calm him down, get him focused. He knew it had done the same for Sonja. Varek also knew it wouldn't last long.

Not until they had completed their mission would they truly be able to relax. Varek had to be calm; for his pack and for his mate. He couldn't let his thoughts about his family cloud his judgment. The alpha male forced himself to stop thinking about them completely. He couldn't go down that path, especially around Sonja.

_Just have faith in me, Sonja. So I can have faith in me._


End file.
